Something New
by cajunhusker
Summary: When Harry and Draco discover something interesting about each other, they start a group for people that might be like them. They want people to not feel as confused and lost as they were when they first discovered their orientations. And sometimes, even Malfoy can learn something new.


People needed reassurance that they weren't wrong just because of their actions, and there was never enough information given for people that fell under the ace and aro spectrum. The school certainly hadn't covered it.

So when Draco and Harry had discovered they both fell under it, Harry as asexual and Draco as aromantic, they had started to search for others. It had been an accident at first when they ran into each other looking up orientations in the library. They had thought they were wrong, or that no one else felt the same way. Of course, their 'arch-nemesis' had to have similar feelings.

That was the first polite conversation they had had since first year.

Not that anyone knew, of course. After they had gotten over their differences, they had started getting the word around that there was going to be a support group for people like them. Harry took Gryffindor and Hufflepuff while Draco too Slytherin and Ravenclaw. It wasn't a big group of people, but the word slowly travelled that there would be a meeting in the room of Requirement if anyone wanted to talk about it or find out more.

At first, no one knew who had started it. Now there were speculations over whether it was Harry's or Draco's idea when in truth it had been both of them. It had taken the two most opposite houses to create a safe place for them to discuss it.

The first meeting had been small with people mostly asking questions and trying to figure out if this was something that would suit them. There was so little education about sexuality in the Wizarding World, and even less about asexuality and aromanticism.

Harry had looked into everything he could find until he eventually came across the term asexual, leaving him to sigh in relief. There was a word for what he was. That had meant there were others like him.

It had never crossed his mind there might people who felt the same way about romantic attraction that he did about sexual attraction, and then he ran into Draco.

Looking for words that described him that no one else seemed to be able to provide either.

That had been their first meeting in the Room of Requirement with just the two of them. They had started out on edge, trying to understand the other and make sure it wasn't a massive prank. Then one of them, Harry couldn't remember which, suggested there had to be more people like them at school. They couldn't be alone.

That was when the support group had started a few weeks ago with a couple of kids trickling in each week to talk about how they felt and asking questions until someone could answer. Houses were forgotten in this room as the teens tried to understand each other and their feelings.

Some were unsure and just looking for someone that didn't judge while others looked to have camaraderie of someone that understood.

Draco and Harry provided that the best they could, and they held meetings every week just like tonight.

They had ignored each other as usual that day. Who wouldn't? Gryffindors and Slytherins didn't get along, and Potters and Malfoys certainly didn't. But meeting in the Room of Requirement later that night, there wasn't as much tension as one would expect.

Harry was on one side of the room, working on setting the chairs up. The Room of Requirement might give them everything they needed, but it didn't always manage to set it up right. That left him and Malfoy to set up before the meetings. The first time they had offered a support group, everyone had been a bit shocked to see the two sitting across the room from each other, not arguing.

"What are we discussing tonight, Malfoy? You said you would take care of this one," Harry commented as he pulled another chair into place, ignoring the noise it made. They'd only had a few meeting so far, and it was easier for the two of them to just divide things.

Malfoy glanced up, and the smirk on his face would have been enough to make him worried anywhere else. Well, it made him slightly worried not. "Sexual relationships because last time we ended up talking about feeling wrong because of certain relationships. Everyone needs to remember that actions don't negate your sexuality," he commented, standing up and looking at the other calmly, waiting for a reaction.

Blinking in surprise, Harry stood there for a moment before nodding. "Sounds good," he commented simply, enjoying the stunned look that crossed the blond's face. Just because he was asexual didn't mean sex necessarily repulsed him.

It was one of those misconceptions they had been working on with their aromantic and asexual support group lately. Being on the ace spectrum didn't mean they couldn't be in a relationship, and it didn't lessen their orientation if they had done something that many would consider out of their boundaries.

There was no right or wrong way to be asexual or aromantic.

Draco had obviously noticed his surprise though because he didn't seem to let it go. "Scared, Potter?" he asked with a big smirk.

Harry's only broadened though instead of the terror Draco seemed to have been looking for.

"You wish."

That was the beginning of the night that Draco Malfoy learned asexual didn't mean being sex repulsed or not enjoying sex. It didn't even mean not having sex.

Guess they all still had lessons to learn.


End file.
